


Losing Inhibition

by nerdqueenenterprise



Series: Star Trek Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise
Summary: (Prompted by anon on Tumblr)“Nyota, this is highly -” Spock stops and frowns, almost closing his eyes.“Yes, it’s highly … what?” She asks, running her nails lightly over the palm of his hand. If she’s honest, she’s kind of surprised he’s still offering this much protest, but then again, no matter how secluded they are in their little alcove, they’re still at a public opera and Spock is still Spock.And yet. Maybe the situation calls for more drastic measures. She lifts his hand, surprised at how little he attempts to resist, and runs her tongue along his pointer finger, leaving a little bite at the tip, just enough teeth to make a shiver run down his spine.“- pleasurable,” he gasps out, eyes falling closed. “Please, Nyota."





	Losing Inhibition

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: "You wanted a Spuhura prompt?? RIGHT WELL give me some vaguely exhibitionist Spuhura pls and ty" 
> 
>  
> 
> (aka my first Spuhura fic)

    “Nyota, this is highly -” Spock stops and frowns, almost closing his eyes.

    “Yes, it’s highly … what?” She asks, running her nails lightly over the palm of his hand. If she’s honest, she’s kind of surprised he’s still offering this much protest, but then again, no matter how secluded they are in their little alcove, they’re still at a public opera and Spock is still Spock.

And yet. Maybe the situation calls for more drastic measures. She lifts his hand, surprised at how little he attempts to resist, and runs her tongue along his pointer finger, leaving a little bite at the tip, just enough teeth to make a shiver run down his spine.

    “- pleasurable,” he gasps out, eyes falling closed. “Please, Nyota, we  _ are  _ in public.”

    “That’s part of the fun, isn’t it? Nobody will see us, nobody will hear us, but we are in public.” Puffing her breath against his now saliva-slick finger is probably a bit cruel, considering how she’s been gently riling him up for the better part of the hour. It’s a Rigellian opera, and those usually take some four hours. But they’ve been invited by the Chancellor, who’s sitting somewhere and trying to endear herself to the captain, so it would’ve been rude not to come. Come, heh. Nyota hopes Spock will indeed come.

    “I fail to see the humor in that,” he grits out.

So he got that. She leans over and breathes a kiss onto the tip of his ear, tongue flitting out to touch the skin for a very short moment.

    “Do you want to stop?” Spock’s boundaries are more important than getting a rise out of him.

He sighs, and that’s when she knows how close she is to breaking him. “No.”

Nyota worms out of her seat and crawls onto his lap, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. The orchestra is swelling to a crescendo; the protagonist’s voice hitting a truly awe-inspiring tone that probably knives right through Spock’s ear drums. 

She kisses underneath his jaw, gently, feathery, his hands sliding under her dress because he can’t withstand the sensation of her bare skin.

    “We shouldn’t,” he says against the corner of her mouth. She grins and kisses him properly, opening his lips and sliding her tongue inside. He’s toying with the clasp of her bra, clearly still held back by some Vulcan restraint. There won’t be any of that left when she’s done with him.

Nyota pulls back from the kiss and grins as Spock tries to follow her.

    “Please don’t tease.”

    “Aww, ashal-veh. Of course I’m going to tease. We have some three hours of this opera left, and I don’t think you’re any more interested than I am.”

He shakes a little bit at that and bites his lip. She takes his hand again, the one not nudging at her bra, and kisses the pads of his fingers again, tongue dipping out to lap at the spaces between the digits, and then she bites gently at the webbing between his thumb and forefinger. Spock’s other hand drops suddenly, landing on her ass and pulling her closer, and she laughs a little, the vibrations probably sparking across Spock’s skin.

She nuzzles close to Spock’s ear again.

    “Do you think you could be quiet? You never know - there could be a quiet moment anytime. Could you stay quiet even if I were on my knees with you in my mouth, hm, Spock?” She laces their fingers together and lifts their arms over their heads, pinning his wrists to the wall. “I’d stay between your legs until my knees were sore, and I’d make you come over and over and over, swallowing everything you’d give me, and then I’d ride you, slowly, so you’ll remember every second. And you’d have to be so quiet, because what if we get caught? What if we’re too loud - the Chancellor and Captain Kirk are right next door, and what if they hear us and come investigate and see me on my knees, between your legs, your cock in my mouth, your nice and proper outfit all rumpled, hair messy, flushed? What would they  _ think _ of us?”

Spock moans, a tiny, aborted sound, and she knows she almost has him.

    “Is that why you’re offering so little resistance? Because a small part of you  _ wants  _ them to find us, wants everyone to catch us, see us, all your beautiful Vulcan self-restraint out the window, moaning shamelessly, helplessly. I’d let them, you know. If they’d find us, I’d keep sucking you. Keep riding you. Let them see and hear exactly how you make me feel. Would you like that?”

Spock squeezes her hip probably too hard, but he’s so close to lose control. The emotional transference from Nyota must be intense on him. She undulates her hips against him unhurriedly in an approximation of sex. She can feel how close he is to give in and let his dick come out of its sheath and become hard.

    “Do you want me to stop?” she asks again.

    “No. No, anything but that, Nyota, please.” His voice is rough.

    “Alright.” She traces the outer rim of his ear with her tongue, teasing little touches, and then she slides down, off his lap and between his legs, getting her arms comfortable on his thighs. He spreads them almost immediately, chocolate-brown irises nearly completely eclipsed by his blown pupils.

    “Nyota.”

She winks at him and nuzzles his crotch. “Please?”

His fingers wander into her hair, winding strands around themselves. She tugs at the button of his pants with her teeth, watching him. He sighs in surrender and spreads his legs some more to make room for his emerging erection.

Nyota wastes no time to open his pants and fit her mouth to the hot bulge in his underwear. Spock’s head falls back and he groans quietly.

The opera is silent for just a moment and Captain Kirk’s laughter pearls into their alcove. Right. He’s right next to them.

Spock’s hips hitch forward of their own volition, the shock lacing through his system, and Nyota is delighted.

_ Please _ , Spock asks and she goes back to nuzzling his clothed erection. She loves Spock’s smell - alien, but still male.

_ Please don’t tease, k’diwa _ .

_ What would you have me do instead, Spock? _

He shudders gently. Dirty talk doesn’t come to him easily, not even over their bond, but she enjoys teasing him so much.

_ Please take me inside your mouth _ , he manages.

Nyota licks a stripe up his erection, kissing the tip. His underwear is already completely damp. Not that she needs more proof that he’s totally on board, but it’s nice to know she has such a profound effect on him.

_ Please suck my cock! _ , he thinks, the edge of desperation sharp and clear. Who is she to deny him?

She pushes down his underwear until the tip of his dick emerges, stark green and wet with precome, and then she kisses it, probably far gentler than Spock wants, enjoying the little sparks of pleasure that sends through his body and mind.

She looks up and meets Spock’s eyes, fixed on her. There’s a hand at the base of her skull, not exerting any kind of force, more a quiet plea.

She pushes his underwear down further and accommodates him, relaxing her throat to take in as much of him as she can. His sigh is almost lost in the burgeoning applause from the audience. He twitches in her mouth, double ridges pleasantly dragging against her throat, and if Nyota wasn’t so intent on riding him later, she’d slip a hand inside her panties now. She knows that realistically, there is no reason to believe that anyone would come into their little two-person alcove, but the fact that someone  _ could _ isn’t just exciting Spock.

She pulls back a little, pressing her tongue against the underside of Spock’s dick and then into the slit at the top. He pushes his hips forward a little, seeking out the heat of her mouth again, clearly beginning to enjoy himself.

And that’s when the lights go up, bathing them in sudden light, Spock probably able to see all the other opera guests clearly.

He comes so unexpectedly Nyota almost chokes before she manages to swallow. He’s luckily grabbing the armrests of his seat instead of her neck, knuckles white with force.

Nyota laughs, the vibrations undoubtedly jarring against Spock’s sensitive skin.

    “Right. It’s intermission.” She licks a stripe up his dick. “I’m sure the captain will expect us at the buffet.”

Spock stares at her.

    “Nyota, please, I cannot - cannot step in front of the captain and the Chancellor, not in this state.” 

She can feel the desperation coursing through him, begging her. She kisses the tip of his dick and gets up, pressing another kiss to his jaw.

    “Then I guess we should better be quick. Wouldn’t want him to come check up on us in here, right?”

 

Spock more or less follows her around miserably for the entirety of the intermission, all thirty minutes. Nyota takes great care to brush against him a lot, try pretty much every food that needs to be eaten with fingers, and flirts with a few dignitaries, registering her mate’s increasing desperation and relishing in it.

 

They return to their seats almost too late, the orchestra already starting up again as they enter, and Spock wastes no time pushing her against the wall and fixing his mouth to her, pressing his erection into her abdomen.

_ Nyota. Please, I need you. You have teased me enough. _

She laughs a bit breathlessly. “Are you sure about that?”

He growls into her neck, effortlessly lifting her up and holding her by her thighs. She wraps his legs around him, aligning her crotch with his and sighs in relief. Spock is still breathing against her neck, biting at the skin when she lightly runs her fingertips over the tip of his ear.

    “You’re so sensitive, Spock, it’s so great.”

    “Only for you,” he manages to grit out.  _ Nyota. K’diwa. Please, I need to join with you. Let me, please. _

Nyota trails a hand between their bodies and frees Spock’s erection again, gasping when the head drags over her pussy, dampening her panties even more. She kisses him, arching her body against his.

    “Yes, come on, Spock.”

She can’t help but laugh at his desperate groan, and then he’s pushing away her panties and dragging his fingers through the wet mess between her legs.

    “But remember - Kirk and the Chancellor are on the other side of this wall, Spock. If they hear us -”

He pulls back from her neck to look at her, pupils completely blown. 

    “Perhaps - you need to take care to be quiet, then,” he grits out, nudging the head of his dick against her opening.

She winks and opens her mouth for a retort. He pushes in.

Nyota clamps her mouth shut and lets her head fall backwards, gritting her teeth against the moans that threaten to spill out. Spock stretches her out so nicely, going ever so slowly -  Heaven knows where he’s getting that control from now. He stops halfway in, kissing the side of her face, breath fanning over her skin.

    “Spock - ah, that’s not fair.”

The amusement radiating from him isn’t fair either.

_ Nyota, you have been teasing me for the past one point six hours. Should I not be allowed revenge? _

    “Oh, you bastard,” she gasps out, his shirt bunching under her fingers.

_ I can assure you that my parents were - _

    “Married at the time of your conception, yes, I get it, but please, Spock -”

    “Shh. You wouldn’t want the captain to hear, would you?”

Nyota clenches involuntarily, mind readily supplying images of Kirk busting through the door to find her quite literally pinned to the wall, crying out in pleasure.

Spock uses that moment to press in entirely, covering her mouth with his, fingers probably bruising her thigh with the intensity that he’s holding her.

_ Please, Spock, oh, please _ .

He obliges and snaps his hips against hers, setting up a quick punishing rhythm that makes stars race up her spine.

The orchestra is getting louder again, almost shaking the walls, and Spock adjusts his rhythm, cock dragging perfectly over every nerve inside of her. Her head falls back as he kisses down her neck and she tries her hardest to let no sounds escape except for the breaths he’s punching out of her. He runs a hand under her dress and pushes under her bra, fingers cupping her breast and toying with her nipple.

_ I sincerely hope you will be able to remain quiet, Nyota _ , he remarks and she laughs shakily.

    “God, no, no, I don’t - ah - don’t think s-oh, Spock, please, please, oh -”

He stops. Why does he stop? His eyes are glittering with the same smirk that’s tugging at his lips.

And then he pulls out.

    “No, no, Spock, come on.”

    “Hush, Nyota.” He sets her down gently, steadying her as her knees wobble. She leans against the wall, her dress bunched up uncomfortably around her middle. Spock’s hands are at her hips, tugging down her panties, making her step out of them before he dangles the fabric in front of her face. 

    “Open your mouth,” he instructs, and fuck, that’s hot, that’s definitely doing things to her. “Nyota, do not make me have to force you. It is imperative that we keep you quiet. Unless you want Captain Kirk to hear us, I strongly suggest you open your mouth now, or I will have to open it for you.”

She wants that. Oh god, she wants that, wants his fingers holding her jaw and stuffing her panties into her mouth. So she resolutely keeps her mouth shut. His hand is on her jaw almost immediately.

_ Is this acceptable? _ , he wonders, and she almost has to laugh because if Spock had an idea of what’s going on between her legs right now, he definitely wouldn’t need to ask.

_ Yes. Yes, very acceptable. _

_ Good _ . He opens her lips then, prises her teeth apart with inhuman strength, and forces the panties inside. She groans, muffled by the fabric.

Spock lifts her up again, sliding back inside her effortlessly, cock almost burning inside of her.

The rhythm he picks up is brutal, every thrust dragging over her sweet spot relentlessly. He dips his fingers between her legs but she’s already coming, crying into the fabric in her mouth as she clenches around him, wetness trailing down her legs, brain completely shortening out.

She vaguely feels Spock come as well, and then the world fades to black for a while.

 

Nyota comes to in her seat, mouth mercifully empty, legs over Spock’s shoulders, with his head between her thighs, licking away the traces of slick and come happily.

_ Welcome back.  _ There’s amusement in his mental voice. She slides her fingers into his hair and rocks into the feeling of his slightly sandpapery tongue against her pussy.

_ That was amazing. I don’t know whether I’ve ever come this hard. I blacked out, didn’t I? _

_ Yes. Am I correct in assuming that that is not … bad? _

Very  _ correct, yeah. _

Spock lowers her legs and sits up a little straighter, not-smiling at her.

    “I am relieved.”

She snorts. “Oh, I bet you are.”

He kisses her then, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

    “So, am I going to get my underwear back?”

A quirk of an eyebrow. “Of course not. It would slow down my undressing you in our quarters after the opera by at least three seconds.”

 

She doesn’t get her panties back that evening, no matter how much she begs him, because suddenly Spock is very interested in the opera and keeps shushing her. They do, however, manage to run into Kirk and the Chancellor on their way back, and Nyota isn’t too sure how much she likes the feeling of being essentially completely bare while in a chat with her CO and a foreign dignitary.

_ Consider it revenge for your teasing _ , Spock thinks at her. She doesn’t like Spock a lot - until his knees hit the floor within seconds of them being back in their quarters.

 

    “I believe I like you far better with your mouth unobstructed,” he says after round two. She’s lying on his chest with a hand over his heart, he’s playing with her hair.

    “That so?”

    “Yes. I also prefer you on top of me.”

    “Spock, if I didn’t know better I’d think you have a bit of a dominance kink.”

    “But as you do know me better … ?”

    “... I  _ know  _ you have a bit of a dominance kink.”

Spock doesn’t respond immediately.

    “I like it,” she ventures.

    “Nyota … I do not wish to force you into an action you would dislike.”

    “I liked it. If I didn’t, I’d’ve said something. Spock,” She pushes herself up so she can look into his eyes. “I know the whole ‘doing it in public’ thing was kind of a long time fantasy of yours, and I enjoyed it a lot more than I thought I would. Yes, gagging me went into a direction I didn’t anticipate, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t like it.”

    “I am … glad to hear that.”

She grins and kisses his cheek. “Good. Now let me sleep because otherwise I don’t see myself awake for alpha shift.”

    “Of course. Lights off. Goodnight, Nyota.”

    “Goodnight, Spock.”

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think? i hope you liked it - if so, please leave me a comment, it'd make my day!
> 
> also come say hi on [my tumblr](http://www.nerdqueenenterprise.tumblr.com)! how about sending me a prompt? :)


End file.
